Asparagine is a naturally occurring amino acid that is found in many proteins. Asparagine synthetase (ASNS) is involved in asparagine biosynthesis. L-asparaginase (L-ASP) is an enzyme that catabolizes asparagine. L-ASP has been used in the treatment of acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL). There is a desire to improve the efficacy of L-ASP and also to assess the efficacy of L-ASP in treating other forms of cancer. Accordingly, there exists a desire for improved therapies that can replace, complement, enhance, and make better use of existing L-ASP therapies.